This invention is directed to electronic apparatus, such as a computer docking connector. More precisely, the invention hereof relates to a docking connector for edge mounting to a "mother" board, where a "daughter" board, memory card, or similar device is inserted into said connector to electrically interconnect the mother board to the inserted device to provide a PCMCIA type interface connection.
The assignee of this invention has been actively involved in developing computer docking systems, as exemplified by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/955,474 and Ser. No. 07/995,615, both of which were filed Dec. 22, 1992, and Ser. No. 08/056,522, filed Apr. 28, 1993. In the '474 application, the docking system includes a docking station having an electrical member provided with at least one circuit element thereon, and a device for slidably insertion into the docking station which has at least one circuit element thereon. A connector housing within the docking station has a flexible electrical connector providing a circuit interface between the circuit elements on the electrical member and the device, respectively. The device has at least one camming protrusion formed thereon, and the docking station has a camming surface engaging the camming protrusion as the device is slidably inserted into the docking station. Because of the camming action, the device is deflected relative to the connector housing in a direction which is substantially transverse to the direction in which the device is slidably inserted into the docking station, thereby assuring a substantially zero insertion force for the circuit interface, and thereby preserving the structural integrity and hence the reliability of the circuit interface within the docking station. Upon full insertion of the device, the camming protrusion is received in a recess means in the docking station.
In the docking system disclosed in the '615 application, a computer is provided with a guide housing within which a device is slidably inserted. In one embodiment, the device carries a pair of manually-releasable spring-loaded latches pivotally mounted thereon about respective axes which are substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the device is slidably inserted into the guide housing for engagement with respective hooks on the computer. In another embodiment, the latches are pivotably mounted on the guide housing about respective axes which are substantially parallel to the direction in which the device is slidably inserted into the guide housing. The guide housing includes a fixed bottom portion on which the latches are pivotably mounted, and further includes a spring-loaded movable top portion receiving the device and ultimately nested telescopically within the fixed bottom portion. In each embodiment, a substantially zero insertion force ("ZIF") is achieved between at least one flexible electrical connector and a circuit pad as the device is inserted into the guide housing.
The latest docking system, as disclosed in the 15549 application, is a system which slidably receives a device to make, break or tap functions, respectively, in a circuit interface. The circuit interface includes a pair of connector housings provided with flexible, i.e. compressible, electrical connectors respectively. A camming means separates the connector housings as the device is slidably inserted into the docking station, thereby assuring a substantially zero insertion force on the circuit interface. Preferably, the circuit interface is between the flexible electrical connectors, a printed circuit board, and a flexible etched circuit. The flexible etched circuit is provided with a stiffener resiliently biased by springs.
The present invention represents a further approach in providing a coplanar docking system that offers low cost, is highly reliable, and offers a high cycle life, while satisfying the requirements of a PCMCIA type interface. As will be apparent in the description which follows, such approach incorporates the use of a pair of spring biased, hermaphroditic, resilient housing members, into which a flexible film member is placed to provide the necessary electrical interconnection. A preferred flexible film member may comprise a plurality of closely-spaced conductive elements or traces photographically etched or otherwise formed on a flexible film, a product sold under the trademark, "AMPLIFLEX", by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa.